


I'd Rather Have Cake

by szikra



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szikra/pseuds/szikra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I normally get so frustrated whenever I try to write anything explicit (not even that explicit, because NO) that the characters always end up eating something in the kitchen instead of… doing stuff in the bedroom"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Have Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I'd rather have cake is a joke of the asexual community.  
> You can also find this, within the whole conversation, [here.](http://snowdropinthefoxglove.tumblr.com/post/65261207737/morelikeperpetually-snowdropinthefoxglove)

Leo basically threw Nico onto the door. His mouth was hot on Nico’s and Nico had to smile into their kiss as his hands found their way into Leo’s unruly hair.

"I missed you too" he laughed softly once Leo let him breath.

"This week felt like an damned eternity" Leo panted. His hands, warm as as always, started to rumble up Nico’s shirt and the familiar feeling of his fingers, of Leo’s skin on his, made Nico sigh. He leaned in again, to kiss Leo, their lips tingling and skin hot. Nico felt his cheeks growing warm as Leo kissed his collarbone, just sticking out over the collar of his shirt.

"I missed you and your cooking" Nico sighed again.

"I made stew and clafoutis." Leo nuzzled his neck.

"Kitchen?"

"Kitchen."

And Nico let himself to be lead into the kitchen, where the hot stew’s spicy smell made his mouth water and it was… it was home.


End file.
